I Never
by dollyrot
Summary: Jackie agrees to play one of Alex’s drinking games…


**I Never**

**Title:** I Never

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Jackie Gayda/Alex Shelley

**Summary: **Jackie agrees to play one of Alex's drinking games…

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. The idea was shamelessly stolen from Episode 10 of "Lost".

**xxx**

They were on their third bottle.

It was a bad choice, she knew.

She never should've agreed to go out drinking with Alex Shelley and a bunch of his friends. The only times she went out drinking were with Traci Brooks and So Cal Val, but they had gone out elsewhere with their boyfriends. They weren't necessarily close, either. But the sparkle in his eye and the cheeky grin on his face when he'd asked her had intrigued her. It had intrigued her so much that it had brought her here – the local bar in the town they were in (called the Blue Moon Saloon), sitting at a small table for two, a bottle of vodka in between them. Chairs were scattered around the table – some filled with people like Kevin Nash and Johnny Devine (who'd had a drinking contest, resulting in them both passing out), some empty due to the numerous superstars who'd called it a night already.

Now they were the only two left.

Both were still going on strong.

"Don't you think it's about time we left? We've got a house show tomorrow."

He snorted. "Hardly. We still have this bottle to finish, blondie."

Jackie blinked confusedly at the vodka bottle he picked up from the middle of the table, before reluctantly holding out her empty shot glass to be refilled by her new-found drinking buddy. Jackie watched as he put their two shot glasses together and started to empty the last bottle of alcohol. He then took his full shot glass, leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Up for a little fun?"

"Your idea of fun involves something a little more physical, so no thank you."

"Prude." He smirked annoyingly. "I was _going_ to ask whether you wanted to play a game of I Never."

"Isn't that the game where the rules are, if it's something you did, you drink? And if it's something you didn't do, you don't?" She queried, eyebrow raised. She'd heard from her girlfriends' stories of them playing the game, but had never actually played it herself. He was apparently an expert at this game, as he nodded, amused. "Just start with 'I never' then finish the sentence. Get it? Sweet. I'll start."

He paused for a moment, apparently thinking.

"I never used by profession to get what I wanted."

She snorted loudly, what a stupid statement. "Who hasn't?" Her hand closed around her glass and tipped it back into her mouth. He copied her actions only a few seconds later, before refilling their glasses.

She smirked. "I never had a one night stand."

"Do we drink one for every one night stand had?" A chuckle came from Alex's mouth as he quickly drank his shot. "No, otherwise you'd be here until morning." Her answer was scathing and bitter, but that didn't stop her from emptying the contents of her own glass.

"Ho ho," He raised his eyebrow very sharply. "Not as stuck-up as I might've originally thought you were, blondie." She just half-glared, half-smirked at him as the Knockout refilled their shot glasses.

"I never fantasized about my own boss." Alex took his turn; taking his glass and downing it in one go. She refused to drink hers whatsoever, her bosses had been Vince McMahon and a combination of Jeff Jarrett and Dixie Carter… none of the three turned her on whatsoever, though Dixie was a very nice woman. Jackie stared at him though. "Hey," he held up his hands in mock-offense. "Dixie's cute."

Once it was said, he refilled his own glass and set the bottle back down on the table. He looked expectantly at the blonde. "Well?"

"I never kissed a man." She quickly drank hers. Alex's stayed defiantly on the table in front of them, eyes narrowed at his glass. Her glass was refilled with ease, but the contents disappeared again with the next question: "I never kissed a woman." Alex had quickly turned the tables on her. His drink disappeared as well.

"Who, when, why?" A grin became permanently fixated on his features; it was oh-so infuriating, it drove her crazy up the wall. She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Lita, her thirtieth birthday, it was a dare, and we were both drunk. Like totally off our faces." His grin just became wider with these words; he shook his head as he refilled their glasses.

"I never had a tattoo." Jackie interrupted him before he could say anything. She shrugged. "Guess I can't lie on that one." Down the hatch her drink went. He stared at her in amazement. "Didn't think you were the type, I mean, I guess I always had my suspicions, but not the truth comes out…" She scrunched up her face in partial anger. "Shut up. Yes or no for you?" He jutted out his chin stubbornly. "Yes, of course." Alex snarled before drinking his shot. Jackie refilled his glass, then her own.

"I never been married," came from Alex.

Neither drank.

"I never threw pennies off the top of Universal Studios." Her statement lightened the mood considerably. A bark of laughter erupted from Alex's mouth at this statement as he watched the blonde woman scull down the alcohol with ease. She just shrugged away his laughter, "Not my fault you've never lived."

Her glass was refilled.

"Please." He rolled his eyes the same way she had only minutes earlier. There was silence for a moment, the only noise coming from the drumming of Jackie's fingernails against the table as she waited for him to think of something; it was his turn after all. Instead, he dug around inside his pocket for a cigarette box. He flicked it open, pulled out one of the contents – not bothering to offer her one – and lit it quickly with his vibrant blue lighter. Alex lazily blew smoke rings into the air.

"I never stole my best friend's girlfriend," Alex sighed contentedly, leaning back further in his chair as he downed his shot, cigarette still dangling dangerously from his other hand.

Jackie straightened, sitting up in her chair. She watched him drink his shot before starting in on him. "Who? Kevin's, Johnny's?" He shook his head. "Chris Sabin. Why do you think we're not friends anymore?" He leaned forward, refilling his glass yet again. Both her eyebrows were arched. He looked at her pointedly. "Somethin' to say?" She paused briefly, taking this in.

"Nope."

"Good."

He took another drag from the cigarette, once again blowing smoke into the air.

"Your turn." Alex broke the somewhat peaceful silence.

One letter and five words came from Jackie's mouth. "I never regretted being invited today."

Both of them fell silent.

Then they smiled at each other across the table before toasting their glasses, chinking them together. At the same time, they downed them in one gulp before refilling them carefully. "Now it's _your_ turn." A blissful expression overcame Alex's expression. "I never was… ahem… serviced." She scrunched up her nose, determinedly avoiding her glass and Alex's eye when he ditched his glass and took a swig from the bottle itself.

"I know that." Jackie stopped for a few seconds, wondering whether she should actually raise this issue at the table. She decided to take a gamble, a risk and find out the answer, the truth. "I never been in love."

She narrowed her eyes at Alex who leant back in his chair, resting his arm across his face, hiding his eyes from view. Jackie slowly drank her shot, staring at Alex's glass, still full on the table. "In love, eh? Does Jeff Jarrett know it's gotten serious?" That was his sarcastic response, a sneaky diversion. "Oh, ha ha." She glared at him. After a brief moment, the arm slid away from his face, picked up the glass and brought it up to his lips. "Tally-ho!" He raised the glass in the air, as if toasting her, and then emptied its contents yet again. The glass went back down on the table, before getting refilled by Jackie, who refilled hers in addition.

The blonde Knockout suddenly found herself sharing a regular drinking session with a very different man.

The tiniest smile crossed Jackie's face as she looked across the table, eyebrows furrowed in a knot. But it was Alex who wouldn't even catch her eye... instead staring pointedly at his shot glass as he took another drag from the cigarette. Jackie noticed this and leaned across the table so that she could place a finger underneath his chin, tilting his head upwards so she could see him clearly. "You got hurt."

"I'd appreciate it if we could drop this subject now." He stated, taking a final drag from the cigarette, before getting bored of it and ditching it in an ash tray, putting it out savagely. "Whoever she was," Jackie answered, technically cheating now, as she took a swig from the bottle in the middle of the table as she spoke, "She was stupid." A tiny smile appeared on Alex's face at these words.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm getting you back for that one, blondie." His usual mischievous grin was back on his face now. Good. "I never been in love with anyone in this room." Because of this, Jackie's eyebrows went up.

Way up.

Even more so when Alex took his shot glass and sculled it quickly. He refilled it.

She became flustered. Even more so when she looked around the room and saw that she was the only girl in it.

He stared at her.

She stared at him.

"How 'bout I take another turn? You seem to be so speechless you can't talk."

There was a twinkle in his eye now.

"I never been in love with anyone sitting at this table." He rapped on the wooden table to emphasize his point, and then downed his shot again. A cocky smirk appeared on his features now. She was gob smacked, absolutely and utterly stunned. Surely he couldn't be telling the truth? "Alex, I… are you drunk or something?" He reached over and placed a hand on top of hers. "Let me ask you something, Gayda. Why do you think I invited you here today?" She shrugged. "Because I can hold my alcohol?" He shook his head, laughing softly. "Nope."

"Well, why then?"

"So I could do this."

He leaned over and pulled her closer towards him, her arm automatically wrapping around his neck, so fast she didn't even realize she'd done it. That's when he did it – he pressed his lips against his mouth for a moment; a tiny, sweet kiss. She tasted the alcohol upon his breath, the taste of nicotine and cyanide on his lips. Oddly enjoyable, it was. When he pulled away, she looked shocked, stunned, surprised… but her eyes read how pleasantly happy she was.

He breathed but one sentence.

"I never wanted to do that before."

Then both Alex Shelley and Jackie Gayda took a swig from the bottle in the middle of the table.


End file.
